


Lessons

by james



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/pseuds/james
Summary: A short, happy vignette between brothers.Moving my old HP fic over to AO3! I have no clue the original post dates, so am leaving them current.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Lessons

"No, no, like this."

Percy waited patiently as he could, as his older brother demonstrated, again. Bill was sitting astride his broom, and six-year-old Percy was on the child's broom -- the one spelled not to go over two feet off the ground, or go faster than Percy could run.

He wanted to learn on Charlie's broom, but his mum had forbid it. He'd thought -- very briefly -- about sneaking it out anyhow, as no one was likely to have noticed what he was up to, what with his brothers both home from school and Fred, George, Ron all underfoot and demanding everyone's attention.

But then Bill had come downstairs and offered to _teach him how to fly_ , using the training broom.

That was better than sitting with a grownup on a real broom.

"You've got to kick off, like this," Bill demonstrated. "Aim for the sky -- er, well, even if you won't reach it just yet. But you can pretend, and that will get you off to a good start. Train you right, for when you graduate to a larger broom."

Percy nodded, earnestly, watching his brother carefully. He twisted his hands on the broom handle, unable to wait very much longer.

"Then, when you kick off, hang on tight. Keep yourself balanced on top of the broom, and don't worry about falling off. Stay in the front yard, here, and it won't be any worse than falling out of bed." Bill grinned.

Percy scowled. "I don't fall out of bed."

"Well, then, it won't be any worse than tripping on the living room rug. Softer, actually, and you won't have to worry about mum saying 'if you'd pick up your toys, you wouldn't trip'." Bill grinned, and Percy laughed.

"I want to fly down to Stewart's house," Percy told his brother. "Can we?"

"Let's get you flying, first. Then we'll see about taking trips."

"Can we fly all the way to town?" Percy asked, suddenly realising his new-found, limitless travel opportunities.

Bill was giving him a funny look, though. "Er, no, Percy. Not to town. The broom won't let you get that far from home -- besides, between here and town there's a bit of a valley. Your broom would go right over the brow and tip you off."

Percy frowned. "I wouldn't fall off."

"I bet you would. _I_ fell off when I tried sneaking a broom to town."

Percy suddenly recognised the look on his brother's face. It was mum's 'I know what you're thinking, don't try it young man or you'll be stuck in your room for a year' look.

He pouted.

"Get astride the broom, Percy. We'll fly around the yard and you can tease Fred and George because they're not old enough to fly."

Percy grinned. "Yeah!" He leapt onto the broom, and kicked the ground as hard as he could, the way Bill had shown him.


End file.
